Unofficial
by Love.Mcfly
Summary: Riley and Lucas have been playing the unofficial game for a long time. But now, in their seniors in high school, how much longer can Riley wait for Lucas to officially ask her to be her girlfriend?
1. Knicks

You know what's not fun? Being with a guy who makes you laugh and gives you the feeling of butterflies in your stomach. Or a guy who has seen you, happy, sad and angry and still sticks around. Or guy who knows your favorite food, your favorite book, and every little thing about you. Or being with a guy who knows the difference between your 'I'm hungry attitude' or your 'I'm pissed off' attitude. A guy who makes you feel like you're on cloud nine every time you're around him. A guy who gets along with your family and friends. Being with a guy who knows when mother nature visits and doesn't ignore you for a week till she leaves and but instead brings you're the Advil and heating pad to help ease the pain. Or a guy who will come to your house with soup when you're sick, or a guy who you can just stay up all night with and talk about everything and anything. Or being with a guy who calls you 'baby' in a way that gives you goose bumps and butterflies in your stomach every time he says it. You know why it's not fun? It's not fun because, even though you found the perfect guy, he's technically not yours. There's no boyfriend- girlfriend label, even though there's no one I rather be with than him. Why, you ask? Why aren't we official? I honestly don't freaking know. Maybe you should ask Mr. Lucas Friar himself. When you find out, can you fill me in? Cause, this is getting ridiculous.

 **AFTER SCHOOL** (Riley's POV)

I make my way towards my locker where I know Maya is waiting for me

'And apparently the whole high school basketball team' I laugh as I notice that the whole Abigail Adams basketball team is next to my locker, talking amongst themselves while Maya just rolls her eyes in boredom with whatever conversation their having.

Maya is the first one to notice me when I starting opening my locker. "Hey honey." Maya greets, happily removing herself from the team's conversation.

"Hey Peaches." I say smiling at her, "We still on for shopping?" I ask, as I start putting my books in my locker.

"Hell yeah!" Maya exclaims "I need a new outfit for my date with Josh." Maya says beaming with Joy.

So, Maya and Uncle Josh have been dating for a year now, and even though there's a year difference between them, her being a senior in high school and uncle Josh being a Freshman in college, (AN:/ I know its 3 years, but work with me here haha) It still didn't stop their connection they have with one another.

"He's gonna love you in anything Maya and you know it." I say smiling and giving her a wink. I am so happy for Josh and Maya, if there was any guy good enough for my best friend, it's my uncle. No matter how weird it sounds.

"So what's the conversation about today?" I ask nodding towards the boys as I lean my shoulder against my locker

"Basketball as always," Maya shares "I wasn't really following, you know I don't pay attention to sports." Maya shrugs in a 'doesn't concern me' matter and starts replying to Josh's text message.

I just laugh and lift myself up, no wonder she was bored, Maya hates sports.

My eyes start's scanning each team member until I found the one I was looking for. Looking at Maya, I notice that she's engrossed in a text conversation with Josh, so I make my way towards Lucas. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and pop my head to his side

"Hey baby" Lucas says looking down at me smiling

 _'_ _Oh here comes the butterflies'_ I think to myself, as I feel my stomach tingle.

"Hi," I greet looking into his pretty green eyes

Lucas leans down and kisses my temple, I couldn't help but close my eyes and lean a little into the kiss. After I feel him pull away, I open my eyes and see him smiling at me and I could help but smile back. I let go of his waist and stand up straight, after I fixed my posture, Lucas put an arm around my shoulder and I put an arm around his waist and lean my head against his shoulder.

After making sure I was comfortable with our position, Lucas went back to the conversation he was having with his team. Did I mention that Lucas is captain of the basketball team? Shocker right?

According to Maya, if you look at me and Lucas now, you wouldn't believe that we are the same two awkward kids who met in our middle school years, who didn't even know how to hold hands, are the same two kids standing in front of you wrapped around each other's arms, who don't seem to know what the definition of 'personal space' is.

"Dude, I don't even know why the Knicks even try anymore." I hear one of Lucas team mate say, pulling myself out of my thoughts.

I furrowed my eyebrows "Excuse me?!" I exclaimed, I feel Lucas chuckle at my reaction knowing that the Knicks are my team.

"Come on Riley," Andrews argues, he and I always, always bicker about my love for the Knicks. "You have to admit; the Knicks haven't hadn't a decent season in years!"

"It might be different next season," I argue, glaring at Andrew "the Knicks are getting D. Rose." He wasn't wrong, the Knicks haven't made it to the playoffs in what seems like forever. BUT STILL!

"Unless, he gets injured again." Andrew states, "Besides, with/without D. Rose, the team is still going to be the same."

I just glare at him, "You're not my friend," I huff, not knowing how else to win this argument. "No more cookies for you!" I tell him knowing he and the rest of the team love my home made chocolate cookies.

"ooohh!" The rest of the team exclaims, while one of other team members puts a hand on his shoulder to 'comfort' him, like he lost something valuable.

"You totally just messed up dude." Zay shaking his head with disappoint in his friend

"Riley!" Andrew pouts,

I don't even let him finish, I just do a shooing motion with my hands letting him know I'm down with this conversation.

"Come on bro, help me out here!" Andrew pleads looking at Lucas.

"Sorry man," Lucas laughs, tightening his hold around my shoulder, "You shouldn't have said anything about her favorite team, man"

I laughed when Andrew sighed in defeat, dramatic much?

"No, matter how bad her team is." Lucas continues to say jokingly, as he puts a kiss on top of my head.

Oh hell no, he better not thinks just because he kissed the top of my head that his comment is going to slide.

I looked up at him with a scrunched up face, "Bye!" is all I say as I pull always from his embrace.

I turn to Maya, who made her way next to sometime during the argument, "Let's go" I say and start walking away before she could answer and Lucas can smooth talk his way out of this one.

"Good job, Huckleberry." I hear Maya say as she laughs, and following me out.

"I'll see you guys at practice," I hear Lucas say laughing, before Maya and I walk out the

door.

Right when we got in front of Maya's car, the one Uncle Shawn bought her for her 16th birthday, I feel Lucas grab my hand to stop me from walking.

I tried to struggle from his grasps but the boy is strong, he really didn't have to use much strength to keep me from getting away. I know I'm being a little dramatic, but sue me I'm a 17 years old girl.

"I'll be in the car," Maya says amused, not even bothering to interfere.

When we hear the sound of the car door closing, Lucas pulls me closer so our foreheads are touching.

"Baby," Lucas pleads, putting his hands on my waist, his breath tickles my lips. I know what he's doing, he's trying to get me to forgive him.

 _Stay strong Riley, stay strong! He can't win every argument we have, so easily just by being cute_

"You can't defend me, and contradict me at the same time Lucas," I tell him sternly, making sure he knows exactly why I'm upset, "it doesn't work that way" I say, looking in his eyes and giving him a glare.

 _Good job riley! Stand your ground! I tell myself. Don't let him win!_

He removes his forehead from mine, and moves, so now are cheeks are touching, "I'm sorry," He whispers into my ear… I groan internally he definitely knows what he's doing.

"It's just so cute when you're all riled up." He continues, he turns his face so his lips are practically touching my cheek "especially when it's about sports." With every word he said, his lips tickle my skin.

 _Dammit he's good!_ I close my eyes and this time I don't bother hiding my groan, I feel him move again and can feel his breath on me, indicating were face to face. I didn't have to open my eyes to know he's smirking. He knows he's won, and I know he's just waiting for the affirmation.

"Do you," He starts as his lips graze my lips with every word he says. "forgive me?"

I open my eyes and I am welcomed with his green eye again, my breath gets caught in my throat. His eyes are so soft I know he means his apology. But damn, if he keeps pulling this, I'll never win an argument.

I give him a small nod indicating I forgive him, because in all honestly I don't think I could even find a way to use my voice at the moment.

His smirk turns into a smile and he starts to lean down and close my eyes again, right when I feel like he's about to kiss me

 ***HOOOOOONNNNKKKK** *

Both Lucas and I jump apart in surprise and turn towards Maya.

"MY BAD!" She yells from inside of her car "I dropped my phone and hit my head on the horn!" She says, as she raises her hand with her phone for emphasis.

Lucas and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I should get going." Lucas says turning back to me and grabbing my hand and intertwining them.

"Yeah," I start, look at that my voice is back, "we should be going too." I say nodding my head towards Maya.

Lucas smiles and nods, he walks me to the passenger seat of my car and opens the door for me. AHH! He's just perfect!

"I'll see you after practice" He says pulling me into a hug

"Sounds good," I say burying my face in his chest, we pull apart and he kisses me on the cheek.

I get into the car and he closes it once I'm in. I smile and wave bye and he returns the wave. Before he makes his way back to the school, he waves bye to Maya as well. In return she gives him a nod.

When Lucas was completely in the school, Maya looks at me.

"Riley," She starts turning towards me

"I know, Maya." I interrupt her, knowing exactly what she's thinking "I know." As I lean back in my chair and push my hair back and sigh

Maya just nods and starts the car knowing that I really don't want to talk about it right now.

Mine and Lucas relationship, has all the characteristics of a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. From the hand holding, forehead/cheeks kisses, the cuddling and etc. Our relationship is so official but its unofficial. But today was different, we almost kissed… on the lips. I mean we've given each other pecks on the lips but it was never like a kiss, kiss. But today, it seemed like it was going to last longer than a peck. I wonder what would've have happened if Maya didn't honk the horn?

I take a deep sigh as Maya pulls out of the school parking lot. All I know right now is, Lucas Friar is going to be the death of me.

Did you guys enjoy it? Should I continue?!

THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY STORY: D


	2. You're stuck with me

Disclaimer: Still don't own Girl meets world * **SIGH** *

IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY, PLEASE RE-READ THE ENDING TO CH.1, I edited the ending. I wanted to go a different route with this story.

 **Rileys Room** *

So after we went shopping, Maya and I went came back to my place so she can get ready for her date; Where uncle Josh is going to pick her up.

"I'm just saying Riley, maybe you should actually talk to him about it." Maya says, looking at herself in the mirror as she decides which top she wants to wear, she couldn't make up her mind so she bought more than expected. "Instead of waiting for him to talk to you about it." She says turning to me, holding up a white top and asking me my opinion.

I am currently sitting on the floor in front of the bay window eating a slice pizza. I shake my head 'no' not really liking the white top.

"I know, but I just don't know how." I say sighing, returning back to the conversation, "But let's just drop it for now because, Lucas and Zay should be here any minute now." I say looking at my watch. I really do not want them walking into this conversation.

"Fine." Maya huffs agreeing, even though I know she wanted to continue the conversations.

So instead of fighting me about it, she turns back to her outfits. "Help me!" she exclaims pointing to all her clothes laid on my bed.

I laugh at her frustration and stretch my neck up to see her options again, I really don't feel like getting up.

"Maroon skater dress with the leather jacket and the ankle boots you have on now." I suggest taking another bite of my pizza.

Maya looks at the dress, "This is why you're my best friend!" She says approvingly, grabbing the dress and started changing into the dress.

"How do I look?" Maya asks as she models for me

"Work it honey!" I say snapping my fingers in a zig zag motion, I start laughing when she starts doing modeling poses and the kissy faces.

"Damn girl!" Zay says crawling through the bay window, with Lucas in tow.

"Looking hot!" He compliments her as he makes room for Lucas. I look up at them and smile, Luas smiles back.

"You know, if things don't work out with Josh, you always have me" Zay jokes winking at Maya, pointing at himself.

Maya and I laugh, "Shut up Zay!" Maya says laughing as she throws the pillow at him.

Lucas and I laugh as we watch Zay try to dodge the pillow.

"Couldn't have just given a normal compliment could you Zay?" Lucas asks shaking his head in amusement, as he makes his way to sit behind me so I was seated between his legs.

"That just wouldn't be me, Lucas." Zay jokes as he sits next to me and Lucas on the floor.

I continue to laugh as I pull the pizza box closer to us, so the boys could reach it easier.

"Thanks Riles!" Zay says smiling as he takes a slice of pizza,

"Welcome Darling." I reply smiling back at him

Before I offer Lucas a slice, I notice that my half eaten pizza is missing. I look up and see Lucas eating my pizza.

I give him a 'seriously' look, and in return all he does is smiles and moves his eyebrows up and down in a flirty way.

I just roll my eyes at his antics. Instead of fighting with him, I turn around and lean back into his chest and lean my head back so it's between his neck and his shoulder. His arms go around my shoulder, so now its dangling in front of my chest.

Lucas then puts MY pizza in front of my mouth, in attempt to feed me. I took a bite, "Thanks." I say with my mouth full of pizza

Lucas kisses the side of my head and after continues to eat my pizza. Yeeeeaaaah, sometimes we share food.

"Up or down?" Maya asks, pointing to her hair, as Lucas and Zay start a conversation between themselves

"Up," I say swallowing my food. I lift my head and before Lucas can take another bite of the pizza, I grab his hand so that I could take another bite of the pizza.

Lucas laughs looking at me, "When is Farkle and Smackle coming back?" He asks, as he finishes the last bite.

"Sunday, I think." I reply pushing my hair back, Farkle and Smackle are out of town with their debate team.

"We should totally go to the new mini golf place they just opened up." Lucas suggests, moving his arm to wrap around my waist with his hand on my stomach.

"I heard about that place," Maya says as she starts to put all her stuff away in her shopping bag "apparently its really fun and it's like a mini amusement park too"

"That sounds fun!" I say excitingly

"Yeah, I'll ask Josh to go." Maya says agreeing, as she puts her bag on the floor so she can sit on my bed.

"Ask Josh to go where?" Josh asks walking through my door, he makes his way to Zay and do that hand shake thing boys do, and does the same to Lucas while I grab another slice of pizza.

Instead of saying hi to me, Josh grabs the pizza from my hand. I throw my hands up in the air, really?! "Hi to you too uncle Josh" I say sarcastically.

Josh gives me a cheesy smile, I laugh at him, "Thank you." He says, walking towards Maya.

"Hey beautiful." Josh says giving Maya a quick kiss on the lips. Maya smiles at him, they're just so stinking cute!

"We're planning on going to the new mini golf place." Maya says filling him in as he sits next to her on my bed.

"Oh yeah!" Josh says his eyes lighting up "I'm so down." He says eating his pizza.

"Sweet," Lucas says, then looks at Zay "You should ask Jennifer to join us." Lucas says smirking at him.

Me and Maya jump up in surprise "ISAIAH BABINAUEX!" We shriek in unison

"Who is Jennifer?!" I was the first to ask, excited for him

"And why haven't you mentioned her?!" Maya asks also excited for him

"Or introduce her?!" I continue to interrogate

"Are you embarrassed of us honey nugget?!" Maya asks, raising an eyebrow at him, bringing back his old nickname from middle school.

"You see what you do?!" Zay says glaring at Lucas as he gestures his hands towards me and Maya. Lucas just laughs, his arm secured around my waist.

Maya and I just look at him waiting for him to explain

"She's this girl in my math class, that I've talked to occasionally" Zay starts,knowing were not gonna drop it. "She's cute." Zay says sheepishly, his smile getting wider

"AWWW!" Maya and I say in unison looking at each other, then looking at Zay

"Little Zay has a crush!" I say in a baby voice and grabbing his chin and moving it side to side. Zay hasn't dated anyone since he and Vanessa broke up the beginning of junior year, it was a very messy break up. I'm just glad that he is able to move on from it.

Everyone, but Zay, laughs when Zay starts to blush

"I am going home now." Zay says embarrassed, removing my hand from his face and standing up getting ready to leave. "You guys are embarrassing."

We laugh harder. "Wait," Josh says controlling his laughing, as Zay makes his way towards the door. "We'll walk out with you." He says standing up with Maya and grabbing her hand and Zay waits for them.

"By the way," Josh continues looking at me before they start walking out, "I promised your dad that I would stay the weekend to keep you company, while they're in Philly."

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, "Uncle Josh, I am 17 years old" I remind him, "I don't need a babysitter." I say, scrunching my face not liking this idea.

"Yeah, I know. But, I already promised your dad." Josh says again, I'm about to interrupt him but he beats me to it, "Look Riles, your off to college soon, just let your dad think of you as his little girl for a little longer." He says trying to reason with me.

"Okay," I sigh giving in, he's right. Dad has been very clingy and over protective more than usual, he's not ready for me to grow up. To be honest, I don't know if I am either.

"Okay," Josh replies smiling in relief, "Should be back by midnight." He informs me, as he and Maya walk towards the door and stand next to Zay.

I nod my head in understanding, "Love you guys," I say to them, blowing them a kiss.

"Love you!" The three of them say in unison, walking out the door.

I turn my head to Lucas, "Hi," I say giving me a big smile.

"Hey," He smiles back, pulling me closer to him.

I turn sideways so I can lay my head on his shoulder and my snakes arm around his chest. I just love being in his arms.

 **6 HOURS LATER**

Were now laying on my bed side by side, with our hands intertwined. All we did for the last six hours is talk. That's what I love about Lucas, I love how we don't have to do anything fancy and just be able to talk to each other. We talked about everything and anything. But it's crazy how, no matter what we talk about, we haven't really brought up our relationship status.

"The scouts are going be at the next game." Lucas sighs, I don't have to look at him to know he's stressed out, I can feel him tense a little just talking about i.

I unlock our hands, so I can turn and lay my flat on his chest and then put chin on top of my hand. I then put my other hand on top of the others side of his chest and start tracing circles, hoping to relax his a little, it does. I look up to him so he knows he still has my complete attention, while he still looks up at the ceiling.

"I'm just a little worried," He admits sighing again. "What if I'm not good enough?" He asks, his eyes still looking up to the ceiling. I can see the worried look he has, and it makes my heart stop

Is he nuts? "Are you nuts?!" I ask him, completely and utterly surprised he would even think that, in return he looks at me and gives me a confused look.

"Lucas, you're the captain of the basketball team for a reason." I start, lifting my head so were making eye contact, comfortably. I cup the side of his face with my hand, "Your team nominated you because they trust you and they believe in you Lucas, they believe that you will lead them to the top, and you could lead them to the championship. I also know that, even if you don't win a game the team will still have your back because they'll know you tried your best. If the scouts don't think you're good enough, then they need to find a new job, because they don't know what they're talking about." I say giving him an assuring smile.

"I also believe in you Lucas, I always have," I continue looking in his eyes, "You just need to believe in yourself, because to me" I say, my hands move from his cheek to his hair. "You're more than enough babe." I state, smiling at him and moving my hand back to his cheek

Lucas gives me a small smile, and grabs my hand from his cheek and brings it to his lips and kisses the palm of my hand. Then rolls us over so that he is hovering over me and I am on my back. The next thing I know, he's lying on top of me with our chest push up against each other and his face in my neck with our legs tangled together.

"Thank you," he says, he puts light kiss on my neck, "I just really needed to hear that." He says, his arms tightening around me. "I just really needed to hear YOU say that." He repeats, emphasizing the 'you'. Something in me is telling me that there is more to this than what he's leading on, I just don't know what it is.

Instead of pushing it, I just wrap my arms around his neck. "Of course, and if you need me to, I'll always be here to remind you." I promise him, putting a kiss on in the space between his neck and shoulder. "You're stuck with me forever, Lucas Friar." I say tightening my hold on him as well.

I can feel his smile against my neck "Sounds good to me Riley Matthews." He whispers in my neck. I smile at his response.

We kind of just stay in this position for a little bit, until…

"KNOCK KNOCK!" Josh yells coming through the door, which by the way he didn't really knock, rude ass.

Lucas and I jump apart, why do they keep doing that! One day if I have a heart attack, you know who to blame.

I sit straight up and cross my legs and Lucas.. well he ended up on the floor. After I check if Lucas is okay, I give Josh an annoyed look, while Lucas stands up and sits back down next to me on the bed. I can tell Lucas is a little annoyed as well, except he's not as vocal about it, but I can tell by the way his lips are pursed.

Maya comes behind Josh and looks at us "Sorry," She mouths apologetically, and smacks her boyfriend upside the head. Lucas and I laugh, that's my best friend everyone.

"Ow!" Josh exclaims looking at her and pouting, rubbing the back of his head

"You should've knocked!" Maya retaliates glaring at him

Josh huffs and pouts until Maya gives in and gives him a quick peck.

My uncle can be a child sometimes.

"So, I've been instructed to make sure you're not having any sleepovers with him." Josh says, pointing at Lucas. Giving us a knowing look, in which I start to blush. Sometimes, when Lucas comes over, he would end up staying the night because we'd fall asleep talking or watching a movie.

I groan, I really like waking up next to Lucas. "Fine but, If Lucas can't sleep over, that means Maya sleeps with me." I say giving him a smirk, crossing my arms.

Josh went from happy to shock in .2. Lucas, Maya and I laugh at his expressions.

"It's only fair," I tell him, "If I can't have a sleepover, neither can you" I argue as he continues to glare at me.

"Sorry babe," Maya laughs, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But she's right." She says, agreeing with me.

Josh groans, "Why do I have to be a responsible uncle?" he says, throwing his hands up in the air.

We all just laugh at his internal battle with himself,

"No sleepovers," Josh says grumbles, not giving in.

 _Dammit Josh._ "Dammit Josh." Lucas whispers in my hair. I chuckle, I love it how we think alike sometimes.

Maya laughs and mimicks Josh's sad face. "You're a good uncle." She says hugging him.

"Unfortunately." Josh agrees, slumping returning the hug

Lucas and I laugh at their exchange

Lucas looks at me, "I should get going now tho," He says standing up

I smile and nod in understanding, "I'll see you later." He says leaning down and giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight," I whisper at him as our lips we part. Ugh, the butterflies are back. I mean, if I get butterflies from just a peck, what happens if our kisses would last longer?

"Goodnight baby," He says smiling, oh man the butterflies are about to become permeant residents.

He walks over to the couple, after they pull apart, and gives a side hug to Maya

"Sorry dude." Josh apologizes, knowing that they both are not getting what they want.

"It's all good Man, I understand" Lucas laughs, doing the hand shake thing again.

"Unless you want to sleep with me?" Josh jokes, winking at Lucas, his arm going around Maya's shoulders.

"You're cool with that, right babe?" Josh asks jokingly Maya. In which she returns by giving him a 'really?' look.

Lucas laughs, "Sounds tempting Josh, but I know you only want me because you can't have Maya for the night," He says, "And I am not gonna be second choice." Lucas says playing along, getting sassy with it.

We all laugh at Lucas's response. These boys I swear.

"Bye," He says one last time, before heading out the bay window.

I bite my lip and wave as I watch him crawl out the window.

I look at the couple in front of me, and glare at Josh. "Love you guys!" Josh says, and kissing Maya one last time before, darting out of my room.

Maya and I laugh, "We should get ready for bed," I say, looking at my watch "And you can tell me how your date went." I suggest.

Maya nods her head in agreement, "Sounds like a plan." She says smiling, while she grabs her stuff and goes into the bathroom.

Before I move, I fall back into my bed and sigh thinking of Lucas. Honestly, I really don't know where my relationship stands with him, but there's one thing I know for sure is, I always want him in my life.

Sorry it took so long for me to update guys! I been working on this chapter for a couple weeks now and I'm not entirely proud of it. But, I wanted to update for you guys because you guys are so sweet!

I hope you enjoyed it!

Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Girl meets world.

*Monday Morning*

"I hate this place." Maya grumbles "I can't wait for this to finally end." She says as she takes her science book out of her locker.

I laugh "You say that now, but when were out there in the real world, you're gonna wish you were back in high school." I reply, I laugh when she starts banging her forehead on her locker.

"I can't win can I?" She asks groaning, as she continues banging her head

"Sorry, peaches." I laugh and put my hands between her forehead and locker, before she does some real damage.

"Ladies!" Farkle says smiling, as he walks towards us arms wide open.

"Farkle!" I smile, removing my hand from Maya's forehead, "how was the debate?" I ask giving him a hug.

"Undefeated as always." Farkle says proudly

"That's our genius!" Maya compliments, giving him a high five

"Hey guys," Lucas and Zay say in unison making their way towards us.

"Hey," We respond in unison.

"Where's Smackle?" Lucas asks, his arms automatically making his way around my shoulder, and my arm going around his waist.

Before Farkle could respond,

"I'm right here, clingy" Smackle jokes, as she stands next to Farkle. "I was only gone for two days Lucas, couldn't wait to see me?"

"Gotta make sure you come back to me, Smackle." Lucas laughs, playing along

Maya, Zay, Farkle and I laugh at Lucas's comment. Smackle has out grew the thought of Lucas is "in love" with her, but she still loves to mess around with him and sometimes Lucas plays along. It's cute.

 **Bell rings**

"ughh" Maya groans, "Do we have to?!"

"Let's go, woman" Zay shaking his head in amusement

"We'll see yall later." Zay says, dragging Maya with him to their English class.

Causing the rest of us to laugh

"Bye," Farkle and Smackle say in unison as they walk away from us. Hand in hand, they're so stinking cute!

"bye," I say, waving at them.

Without a word, Lucas pulls me into a hug that, I was happy to return.

After we part, he kisses me on the cheek before we go our separate ways. I bet you're wondering why he's not walking me to class? it's because our classes are total opposite sides from each other. There were a few times where he walked me and he ended up being late to his class, so I told him it was alright if he didn't walk me to class anymore because it really wasn't worth trouble.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that I missed a step going down the stairs, because next thing I know

"Whoa there, pretty girl!" I hear someone say, grabbing on to my waist, stopping me from face planting.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, turning around to the person who prevented my free face surgery. Our faces were so close, I could feel his breath, and his hands were firmly on my waist.

"Thank you so much," I say, stepping back from his grasp and putting space between us.

It didn't feel right, being in that position with someone other than Lucas. I mean I know me and this guy literally just met, but like it still felt wrong, being in someone else's grasp like that.

"I really don't feel like going to the hospital today." I joke pushing my hair back.

He laughs, "I'm Ethan" He says introducing himself, sticking his hand out.

"Riley," I respond, shaking his hand.

Not going to lie, Ethan is a pretty good looking guy. Picture a young Chris Evans, not as built with brown hair and without the scruff. Like damn dude.

"I should really get going," I say, looking at my watch. "Don't want to be late to class." Looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, of course." He says smiling. Wow, even his smile is cute.

"I totally owe you one, though" I said smiling

"I'll see you around." I say as I start slowly walking backwards to my class.

"Looking forward to it, pretty girl." He smiles, winking at me. Which caused me to blush.

I take another look at Ethan before turning around and walking away.

 _Well that was interesting_

 **4** **th** **period Gym Class**

We get to stay in the gym today and have a free day. Yay!

Maya and I walk into the gym, and I instantly spot Lucas with Farkle and Zay. Did I mention, that were sharing the gym with the boys P.E class too?

Maya and I walk towards them, and I jump on Lucas back.

"Hey good lookings," I say, to all of them smiling. Puberty seriously did my boys good.

"Hey," They say in unison laughing at my comment, as Lucas holds on to my legs.

"Riley," I hear Zay say,

I look over to him, "Hmm?" I respond

"Me, you, and Lucas?" He says, pointing to a basketball.

My eyes light up; I love playing basketball with the boys. "I'm so down!" I say excitingly as I jump off Lucas's back.

"But I need a partner." I say, looking at Maya and Farkle.

"No," They say in unison, shaking their heads.

"Nope" Maya says again, without a second thought. "Totally not going to be part of this."

She says pointing at the three of us

"I have to agree with Maya," Farkle says "We're sitting this one out." He says,

"Fine," I say rolling my eyes. They don't want to play because me, Lucas and Zay could get really competitive when playing basketball, that's why the three of us can't be on the same team, we get bored. Farkle and Maya don't like sports so making them play with us is just cruel.

I looked around the gym, "Chelsea!" I call out, Chelsea is on the girls' basketball team.

"Yeah?" She asks looking at us

"Me and you against these two?" I ask pointing to the boys.

"Let's go!" She says excitingly, walking over to us

"We'll be here," Maya says, referring to her and Farkle going to sit on the bleachers

The four of us walked onto the court,

"Wanna make a bet?" Lucas suggest, smirking looking at me.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask, arching an eyebrow

"Loser..." Lucas starts to think, "buys lunch for a week." He says smiling, sticking his hand out.

"Deal." I say agreeing, shaking his hand. "Free food is always good food." I say smiling

Lucas laughs, "Ladies first," he says throwing the ball to me.

"Such a gentleman" I joke, catching the ball.

"Let the games begin, baby." He says winking at me as we get into position

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

It's a tied game, during our whole game the rest of the class decided to watch, even the coaches.

"Game point," Zay says, taking a deep breath as he tosses the ball to Chelsea, since it was our ball.

Zay moved to block Chelsea

Lucas wipes his sweat with his t-shirt and position himself to block me. I couldn't help but look at Lucas with adoration. Even when the boy is covered in sweat, he still hottest thing I've seen.

While Lucas was looking over at Chelsea and Zay, I reached my hand over to the other side of his face, and press my lips against his cheek.

When I let go, he looks at me and smile. "Not that I'm complaining," He starts, "but, what was that for?" he asks smiling.

I give him a small smile and shrug, "You're just really cute." I say smirking and winking at him. I can flirt too.

"OOOOOOOH." I hear the other girls swoon; I cover my face with my hand embarrassed. I totally forgot we had an audience.

I can hear Lucas give out a small laugh, but before he can say anything else,

"Look alive Matthews!" Chelsea yells getting our attention.

We both look at Chelsea and Zays direction, I drop my hand and got my head in the game **(AN:/ I really don't know much basketball analogy, so I really didn't bother trying lol. I didn't want to look stupid in front of people who actually know basketball.)**

"YEE!" The boys shout in unison, high fiving each other.

As you can tell, the boys won. Surprised? Yeah, me neither.

I groan and walk over to Chelsea. "Good game," I say, high fiving her. "I didn't think their egos could get any bigger."

Chelsea laughs, "Those are your boys," She says reminding me.

I playfully roll my eyes, "Unfortunately," I say sarcastically

Chelsea laughs as we watch the boys celebrate like they won the championship.

The boys part from their little 'victory' celebration,

"Good game," Zay says smiling, as he and Lucas walks towards us.

"You too," Chelsea and I say in unison, fist bumping them.

Lucas takes a swig of his bottled water and handing me the rest. I smile at him in appreciation and take it from him.

"Okay, class!" The teacher yells, "time to go back in."

"Don't forget, lunch for a week." He says reminding me, laughing when I scrunch my face at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" I respond waving my hand at him, as we make our way to the locker room.

 _So much for free food_

 **AFTER CLASS**

After freshening up, I met my friends outside of the locker room.

"Oh shoot," I say, realizing I left my phone in my locker. "I'll be right back." I tell them, walking back into the locker room.

"Okay," They say in unison

I walk towards my gym locker and grabbed my phone, before I leave, I hear a couple girls start talking about Lucas. Out of curiosity, I stayed a little longer to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Lucas is so cute." Girl number 1 says, "You think if I ask him out, he'll say yes?" she asks her friend.

I was shocked, doesn't she know about me and Lucas?! _I called the boy cute and kissed his cheek, in front of the whole class for goodness sake!_

"I don't know," Girl number 2 says, "You know he and Riley are a thing." She says

 _Yeah! You tell her, girl I don't know because I can't see._

"Yeah, unofficially." Girl number 1 says in a matter of fact tone, "Besides, Lucas is way too cute to be with Riley. He could be with any girl in the school, I don't understand why he'd would want to be with her?"

I clenched my fist, I'm really starting to hate this girl.

But really, _why would he want to be with me?_

"Bianca," Girl number 2 starts, but was cut off by the Bianca.

 _Bianca? No wonder! She's had a thing for Lucas since freshman year!_

"Seriously though, they been at it for how long? And he still hasn't asked her to be his girlfriend." She points out. "I bet he's just using her as a distraction, until he finds someone else. I could be that someone."

My Stomach drops, _Lucas wouldn't do that! Would he? No, of course he wouldn't. It's Lucas were talking about._

"Come on Bianca, Riley is like the nicest girl ever. I doubt Lucas would do that" Girl number 2 says "They seem to really like each other. Don't get involved."

 _I love this girl! All the love for you!_

I hear the girls close their lockers and I quickly walk out the locker room before they notice me.

As soon I walked out of the locker room, I sigh and push my hair back. 

"You okay?" Farkle asks, he and the rest of my friends looking at me with confused looks on their face.

"Yeah," I give them a small smile, "I'm just a little tired." I say, not completely lying.

"All that losing tired you out?" Zay jokes, causing everyone to laugh except for me

I glare at Zay "Rude." Is all I say

Lucas laughs, "You did good, Riles" He says putting his arm over my shoulder and pulling me close, giving me a small hug. "One day, you'll be able to beat us."

I roll my eyes and give a small laugh. "One day" I repeat, putting one arm around his waist and laying my head on his shoulder.

 **Bell Rings**

I lift my head up, but keep my arm around his waist and he keep his arm around my shoulder, and we all start walking to our next class

Zay, Farkle and Lucas start a conversation amongst themselves, and I couldn't help but look up at Lucas

I guess he sense me looking at him, because he turns his head and looks down at me and smiles, he leans down and kisses the top of my head. Then turns his attention back to the boys.

I smile at his gesture, so what Bianca said can't be true

 _Lucas wouldn't string me along… he's not that type of guy. He's just wouldn't do that._

No matter how much I try not to let the words get to me, a little part of me just couldn't help but believe it.

 _But then again, why else wouldn't he ask me to be his girlfriend?_

"Riles," I hear Maya whisper

I look over at her and smile "Yeah?" I ask, letting go of Lucas's waist allowing the boys to go into the classroom first, the two of us following behind.

"You sure you okay?" She asks in concern, still whispering

I nod my head and smile "I'm just really tired." _Physically and emotionally._

"I put in work today." I assure her, giving a small laugh and flex my arm.

Maya laughs nod's in understanding, as we take our seat in class.

I seriously should have just grabbed my phone and left

I sigh, _Curiosity really does kill the cat._

*AFTER SCHOOL* 3rd POV

 _'_ Thank god," Riley says to herself, as the last bell of the day rings.

Riley and Maya walk over to the front of the school and wait for the rest of the group. Once basically everyone cleared out, Riley sits down on top of the pillar.

Maya sits next to Riley and Riley put her head on her shoulder.

"I need a nap," Riley says yawning

"Same," Maya says laughing, putting her head on top of Riley's.

When the rest of the gang met up with the girls, the conversation led to interrogating Zay about Jennifer.

"So when are we going to meet the Jennifer girl, the girls told me about?" Farkle ask Zay, smirking.

Zay glares at the two girls, "Seriously?" he asks, crossing his arm.

"Did you honestly think we weren't going to tell him?" Maya asks, arching her eyebrow.

Zay nods in understanding "Good point." He admits

They all laugh in unison

"Pretty girl!" Ethan calls out, from the bottom of the stairs, breaking their conversation.

Everyone looks at his direction, when Riley realizes who it was her eyes lightened up. Which did not go unnoticed by the blonde Texan.

"Ethan!" Riley smiles, standing up and walking down the stairs

Lucas looks at Maya with a questioning look, knowing if anyone is going to know anything it was going to be her best friend, "Who is that?" Lucas asks, confused

"Why is he calling her pretty girl!?" he continues to asks, not liking the fact someone was giving his girl nicknames.

Maya shrugs, her hands doing a 'I have no idea,' motion. "I'm just as confused as you are, huckleberry." As she and the rest of the friends look back at them.

As Lucas watches Riley interact with Ethan, there is a feeling in Lucas chest that is forming, and he doesn't like it, he doesn't like it at all.

"How was your day" Riley asks smiling

"Even better now, now that I got to see you again." Ethan says, giving her a big smile

Riley blushes, "Um, that good to hear." Riley says, not knowing what to say, she wasn't used to this type of sweet talk, unless it was coming from Lucas.

"uh oh," Smackle, Farkle, Zay and Maya say in unison, as they look at two in front of them and back at Lucas. And dude, if looks could kill.

Lucas couldn't wait for Riley to introduce him, so he decided to go find out himself.

"Who's your friend, Riles?" Lucas asks, as he makes his way to her side and wraps his arms around her waist, hoping Ethan would get the hint.

"Oh, right! Lucas this is Ethan," Riley start to introduce "Ethan, this is Lucas."

Ethan and Lucas give each other acknowledging nod. Ethan, still has not noticed Lucas's arm around Riley's waist.

"So, how do you two know each other? Lucas continues to interrogates, getting straight to the point.

"Oh, I'm her knight and shining armor." Ethan says, winking at Riley

On the sideline, "Oh man, this is gonna end up badly." Farkle says, not knowing if he should intervene now or not, while the other three agree.

Riley blush and was a little speechless, " _Did he really say that?"_

Riley sees Lucas's eyes darken at Ethan's statement

"What he means is," Riley starts to explain, looking up at him "I tripped on the stairs and he prevented my face from meeting the pavement." Riley hopes it would relax him, it didn't. "That's how we met."

Lucas continues to glare daggers at Ethan, still angry about the 'knight and shining armor' comment.

"Oh, are you two dating?" Ethan asks, finally noticing Lucas's arm around Riley's waist

"You could say that." Riley says sighing looking back at Ethan, she really hated that question.

"What would you call it?" Ethan asks confused,

Before Lucas could put his two cents in, Riley beat him to it.

Riley pushes hair back and sighs "It's a little complicated"

Lucas looks at Riley with hurt and confuse look, as he drops his arm from his waist.

"Complicated? Really?!" Lucas scoffs, clearly hurt that she described their relationship as complicated, "Our relationship is complicated?!" Lucas asks

"Well, I don't know Lucas, how else would you describe our relationship?" Riley scoffs today's events taking a toll on her. "I mean we don't go on dates and were not official," Riley points out,

"What are you getting at Riley?" Lucas asks cutting her off, his voice full of confusion and distress,

"What the hell are we Lucas?" Riley finally asks, clearly frustrated. "Do really like me? Or are you playing a game?" Riley continues, not giving Lucas a chance to answer, "Am I just someone you feel like you can just string along until you find someone better?" She asks, her eyes start to water from frustration,

Riley, didn't mean to ask him about their relationship status right then and there, but the fact Lucas was getting worked up on her 'complicated' comment, she couldn't help it. How else did he expect her to respond, so everything she's been feeling lately is being laid out on the table.

Lucas eyes widen in shock; he could not believe she just asked him that. He didn't know she felt like that

"Riley" Lucas starts, his voice calming down and taking a step towards her. No way in hell did he want Riley to think he's just using her.

Riley takes a step back, "I just don't understand Lucas, am I not good enough for you?"

Riley didn't want to believe Lucas would do that to her, but her insecurities are taking the best of her.

"Of course you are!" Lucas yells, before Riley can cut him off again,

At this points, their friends had made their way to them, because in Zay's words 'this shit escalated, quickly.'

"Honey," Maya says softly, trying to control the argument before it got worse, "Not here, not now." She says, putting a hand on her shoulder

"Then why does it seem like I'm not?" Riley asks, totally ignoring Maya and shrugging her hand away. Riley is on a roll she isn't going to stop now.

"We've been at this for how long?" she asks, repeating the words Bianca said in the locker room. "We talk about everything and anything, but yet we don't talk about our relationship status, and I just want to know if I'm wasting my time or not" Riley admits.

"No!" Lucas says clearly offended, "Of course, you're not wasting your time," He tells her, trying to step towards her again.

"Then why Lucas?" Riley asks, stepping back. "Why aren't we official." As much as she wants to be in Lucas arms right now, she couldn't. She wanted answers, and she was going to get her answers.

Lucas looks at her loss of words. Of course he wasn't using her and of course he wasn't wasting her time. He knew, they were going to have this conversation sooner or later, he just didn't think it would happen in front of the school, in front of his friends and especially not in front of this random dude, who clearing wants Riley to himself.

I guess it took Lucas a little too long to respond because

"I think we need a little space, Lucas." Riley says losing her patience waiting for his answer.

"No, Riley" Lucas says again ready to argue,

"Just for a little while." Riley says softly, without giving him a chance to respond she turns around and starts walking away. Letting the tear's, she's been holding back, finally fall.

"Riley," Lucas calls out for her, he was about to go after her but Farkle puts a hand on his chest stops him, as Riley gets further away from him.

"Farkle," Lucas starts, glaring at him, as he watches Riley get further and further away.

"Let me go." He says trying to control his anger. He could easily push Farkle out of the way, but he already messed up today, he didn't want to do anymore damage.

"Just let her calm down, the two of you are worked up right now." Farkle says, "It's not going to do you two any good, if you don't calm down first."

Farkle looks to Maya for back up.

"I'll go talk to her," Maya says giving him a small smile, "It's going to be okay." She says reassuringly, patting his shoulder. She then went the same direction as Riley.

Lucas knew they were right, he let out a frustrated sigh and runs his hands through his hair and starts walking the opposite direction, but not before kicking the trashcan that was in front of him in frustration.

The other four winced, as the witness a perfectly good trashcan become demolished by Lucas's foot.

"I'll go follow him," Zay says, "Before he does anymore property damage." He says following his childhood friend.

Smackle and Farkle nod their head in agreement.

"Look, I didn't mean to cause a fight." Ethan finally speaks up, since this whole thing went down, "I just met a pretty girl, and thought she was single. So I thought I give it a try." He admits

Farkle and Smackle shake their head at him,

"It's not your fault, this was bound to happen at some point." Smackle says, "You just happen to be the lighter that ignited the fire." She assures

"We're just sorry you got caught in the crossfire." Farkle apologizes.

Ethan just nods his head, accepting his apology before walking away.

Farkle and Smackle look at each other and sigh. "Now what?" Smackle asks, not knowing what to do in this type of situation.

"We let them work it out." Farkle says, "I'll go find Lucas and Zay, you go see the girls?" Farkle suggests,

"Okay," She agrees, giving him a hug and going their separate ways.

 **Yooooooo, I'm so sorry for the delay! Nursing school has been keeping me busy! It didn't help that suffering from writers block too Lol. I hope you enjoyed it! I HOPE I DIDN'T LET YOU GUYS DOWN Lol Let me know what you guys think! Thank you so much for taking your time**


	4. Time to talk

**School**

It's been a week since the fight has happened. Riley and Lucas haven't spoken to each other, due to Riley not being ready to talk to Lucas yet. So out of respect to Riley, Lucas gave her the space she asked for, no matter how much he hated it.

As Riley was walking down the hallway she notices Lucas walking towards her, and in order to avoid him, Riley ducked her head down and walked right pass him. Lucas sighs and runs his hands through his hair as he watches her walk away. When she was out of sight, he made his way towards his class.

This whole not talking to each other thing wasn't only killing Riley and Lucas, but it was killing the rest of the gang as well.

"How much longer do you think this will go on for?" Zay asks, as they watch the two from a distance. "This is just painful." He adds.

The rest of the gang nod their head in agreement. "I don't know," Farkle says, "Should we just do the old fashion thing and stick them in a room until they talk it out?"

"I agree," Smackle says, "this has to end already."

"We can try," Maya says shrugging her shoulder, "After school?" _This has to end_

"At like 6:00pm, at the café, things start to slow down around that time." Farkle starts planning, "It will be easier."

"Maya and Smackle will bring Riley and Zay and I will bring Lucas. And we lock them in and don't let them out until they work it out." Farkle instructs

"Sounds like a plan." Maya, and everyone else agrees.

"Let's hope it works," Zay says, grabbing his books, "Or else, we're going to receive the wrath of both Riley and Lucas." He shudders at the thought, as they walk their separate ways.

 **After School**

Riley is at her locker, putting her stuff away.

"Hey pretty girl," Ethan says leaning his shoulder against the locker.

"Hey Ethan," Riley says giving him a small smile, "How can I help you?" She asks, as she grabbing her book she needed to do homework.

"I've notice you and Prince charming haven't made up yet." Ethan says,

Riley sighs, "No, not yet." She clarifies closing her locker and leaning against her locker, hugging her textbook.

Ethan sighs and sags his shoulders in disappointment,

"I hope you don't think this is your fault." Riley says, her eyes widening, noticing his reaction.

"This was a volcano ready to explode." Riley explains trying to make Ethan feel better.

"Yeah, I know." Ethan says, patting her hand "Your friends gave me the details after the whole thing went down."

"Then why do you seem upset?" Riley asks confused

"Look Riley," Ethan begins, "I literally just met you and Lucas, but it doesn't take a genius to know how much you two mean to each other. The reason I'm upset is because, I hate seeing two people who obviously should be together, not be together." He explains.

Riley sighs and bites her lip, waiting for him to continue,

"After your fight, I saw the broken look on Lucas face when you told him you needed space and when you basically walked away from him." He continues

"I wasn't walking away from him," Riley argues cutting him off, clearly offended "I was walking away from the fight."

"It's the same thing Riley," Ethan argues back, "You didn't even try to hear his side, you kept cutting him off."

Before Riley could say anything, Ethan continues, "Riley, I know deep down you're afraid that Lucas may be using your or whatever, but like I said, it doesn't take a genius to know that boy has fallen head over heels for you."

"Everyone says that!" Riley says frustrated, "But if it's true, why hasn't he made it official?" she exclaims throwing her hands in the air.

"I can't answer that," Ethan tells her, "you need to talk to him in order to find out."

"I'm not ready." Riley says calming down, she's afraid.

"You're never going to be ready, Riley." Ethan says putting a hand on her arm, "Don't let your insecurities and fears be the reason you hold yourself back, just because you're afraid of the answer." He tells her.

"It sounds like you're speaking from experience." Riley points out, kinking her eyebrow up

Ethan laughs, "You could say that."

Riley looks at him, her eyes glistening with tears, "I didn't know love could be _this_ complicated." She says blinking causing her tears to fall.

Ethan gave a small laugh, "It could be complicated, but it could also be the best thing in the world."

"It's going to be okay Riley." He says, wiping her tears.

Ethan then grabs a hold of her shoulders, and turns her around to face Lucas, who was standing at the end of the hallway, talking to their friends. "Just talk to him. It's going to be okay." He whispers in her ears, as he gives her a gentle push towards him.

"Thanks Ethan," Riley says looking back over her shoulder, and giving him a small smile.

Ethan smiles back at her and gives her a thumb up.

Riley takes a deep breath before walking towards Lucas.

"Hey," She says softly as she approaches Lucas and her friends.

"Hey," Lucas says in shocks, but happy that she's talking to him.

"I'm ready to talk, if you are." Riley says giving him a small smile.

"Of course!" He says not missing a beat,

Riley nods her head, "My place?"

"Lead the way," Lucas says, stepping aside, letting Riley lead the way.

The rest of the gang looked at each other in shock,

"Good job team!" Zay exclaims "I knew we could do it!" he says looking everyone raising his hand for a high five, with his boyish grin.

Maya, Farkley and Smackle gives Zay an annoying look.

"Idiot," Maya shakes her head at Zay as she follows Riley and Lucas out the door.

"Hey, a win is win" Zay says grinning as he follows the rest of the gang.

 **Yooooooo, I'm so sorry for the delay! Nursing school has been keeping me busy! It didn't help that suffering from writers block too Lol. I hope you enjoyed it! I HOPE I DIDN'T LET YOU GUYS DOWN Lol Let me know what you guys think! Thank you so much for taking your time**


End file.
